danball_senki_lbxfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Eternal
Eternal (エターナル, tạm dịch: điều vĩnh hằng) là bài hát mở đầu thứ 2 của anime Danball Senki WARS Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= 一瞬で世界は 風景を変える まばたきも無駄にはできない 躊躇した途端 置いてきぼりだぜ 迷ってる暇なんてないだろ がむしゃらに前に走り続けて 刻んだルートは一つも間違いじゃないぜ ブレーキをぶち壊すんだ 制御効かない本気をみせてみろ ピリオドなんて要らない 果てなき夢が心(ここ)にある限り 終わりはないぜ 瞬間の決意の 連続が未来 言い訳は理由にならない 正解を探し 考えあぐねて 無回答じゃ意味がないだろ ガラクタだらけの重たい荷物 誰もが最初は一つの夢があっただけさ リミットをぶち破るんだ 満たしきれない情熱があるだろ ラストもジ・エンドもない 挑み続ける君が居る限り 夢は続くぜ ブレーキをぶち壊すんだ 制御効かない本気をみせてみろ ピリオドなんて要らない 果てなき夢が心(ここ)にある限り リピートの日常(ひび)じゃないんだ 数えきれない涙流してみろ エターナル　不滅の夢を 信じ続ける未来ある限り 終わりはないぜ |-|Romaji= isshun de sekai wa fuukei wo kaeru mabataki mo muda ni wa dekinai chuucho shita totan oitekibori da ze mayotteru hima nante nai daro gamushara ni mae ni hashiri tsuzukete kizanda ROUTE wa hitotsu mo machigai janai ze BRAKE wo buchi kowasunda seigyo kikanai honki wo misete miro PERIOD nante iranai hatenaki yume ga koko ni aru kagiri owari wa nai ze shunkan no ketsui no renzoku ga mirai iiwake wa riyuu ni naranai seikai wo sagashi kangaeagunete mukaitou ja imi ga nai daro garakuta darake no omotai nimotsu dare mo ga saisho wa hitotsu no yume ga atta dake sa LIMIT wo buchiyaburunda mitashikirenai jounetsu ga aru daro LAST mo THE END mo nai idomi tsuzukeru kimi ga iru kagiri yume wa tsuzuku ze BRAKE wo buchi kowasunda seigyo kikanai honki wo misete miro PERIOD nante iranai hatenaki yume ga koko ni aru kagiri REPEAT no hibi janainda kazoekirenai namida nagishite miro ETERNAL fumetsu no yume wo shinji tsuzukeru mirai aru kagiri owari wa nai ze |-|Tiếng Anh= In that moment The world looked different We can’t let its shine die out Stop now, and you’ll be left behind There’s no time to doubt yourself Keep on running forward recklessly The route you’ve carved isn’t mistaken at all Snap your brakes in half Show me how serious you can get when nothing’s holding you down! We don’t need any stops As long as you hold a neverending dream in your heart We’ll never come to a stop Our determination in each second Connects to become the future Excuses don’t become reasons Searching for the truth We falter, at a loss Without an answer, there’s no meaning The heavy bags we carry are packed full with junk It just means that we all had a dream at one point Tear your limits apart You have a passion that can never be fulfilled, right? There’s no final stops or “the end”s As long as you keep challenging the skies Your dream will continue on Snap your brakes in half Show me how serious you can get when nothing’s holding you down! We don’t need any stops As long as you hold a neverending dream in your heart The days won’t be that boring Go on and shed those countless tears you’ve been holding back Your dreams are eternal, indestructible As long as you keep believing in them from here on out We’ll never come to a stop |-|Tiếng Việt= Trong khoảnh khắc đó Thế giới trông thật khác lạ Ta sẽ không để nó mất đi ánh sáng Nếu bây giờ mà dừng bước, bạn sẽ bị bỏ lại phía sau Không có thời gian để nghi ngờ chính mình Cứ mạnh dạn chạy về phía trước Con đường bạn tạo nên sẽ không có sai sót Giữ hờ phanh xe của bạn Cho tôi thấy những gì bạn làm được khi không có gì ngăn cản! Ta không cần phải dừng lại Hãy cứ giữ giấc mơ vô tận trong tim Ta sẽ không bao giờ dừng bước Quyết định của ta trong mỗi giây phút Sẽ kết nối với nhau để trở thành tương lai Những cái cớ không phải lí do Đi tìm sự thật Ta ngập ngừng trước sự biến mất Không có câu trả lời, không có ý nghĩa Chiếc cặp nặng ta mang theo đầy những thứ linh tinh Điều đó có nghĩa là tất cả chúng ta đều có những ước mơ khác nhau Vứt bỏ giới hạn qua một bên Bạn có một nỗi khát vọng lớn không thể nào làm thoả mãn được, đúng không? Không có gì gọi là điểm dừng cuối cùng hay "kết thúc" Miễn là bạn vẫn giữ lời thách thức tới bầu trời Giấc mơ của bạn vẫn sẽ còn tiếp tục Giữ hờ phanh xe của bạn Cho tôi thấy những gì bạn làm được khi không có gì ngăn cản! Ta không cần phải dừng lại Hãy cứ giữ giấc mơ vô tận trong tim Mọi ngày sẽ không còn nhàm chán Những giọt nước mắt vẫn sẽ rơi cho dù có kìm nén Ước mơ của bạn là vĩnh hằng, là bất diệt Miễn là bạn còn tin vào chúng Ta sẽ không bao giờ dừng bước Thư viện ảnh Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát mở đầu Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Anime